What You Disserve
by MidnightJade
Summary: Does their hate realy run that deep or are they hiding something else?


What You Disserve 

Midnightjade

Disclaimer:  Not mine oh how I wish

//  // Indicates thought

Pairings: Chi-Chi/Piccolo

Rating: PG

Archive: Sure just let me know

Well enjoy.  Oh and by the way for those reading You've found me don't worry I'm still working on that but I couldn't get this one out of my head so I hope that you like it!!!

Piccolo landed in front of the Son house waiting for his young friend to come out.  They had agreed to spar every other day since the fall of cell almost two years ago.  Now, waiting outside patiently, Piccolo thought of how everything had transpired within those two years.

  Everything eventually returned to normal. Trunks and Goten where growing up together and getting into every kind of trouble that they could even if they were only babies and Vegeta and Bulma where still together to every bodies surprise.  Yes everything was back to normal, everything except him and somebody else. 

"Piccolo, hey Piccolo are you in there?"

Piccolo snapped out of his musing to see a very eager young teenager standing in front of him.  Gohan was growing up so fast that Piccolo was afraid to close his eyes in the fear of missing a few years.  

"Hey you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine.  Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I sure am!  Hold on thou let me go tell mom that I'm leaving."  Piccolo shook his head.  Standing before him was one of the strongest warriors he had ever met yet he had to go report to him mother for every little thing that he did.  He just couldn't understand it. //Oh well//

"WHAT AGAIN!?! OH I DON'T THINK SO!!!"  Even thou he was far from the house, Piccolo still heard the ear splitting scream of Chi-Chi.   He let out a long sigh and decided to go intervene for Gohan's sake. He came to the front of the house just as soon as Gohan was coming out of the door followed by an infuriated mother. 

"YOU this is all your fault!"  Chi-Chi came rushing towards Piccolo with all the furry that she could muster and when she was almost on him Gohan stepped in between the two.

"Mom come on, you know that me and Mr. Piccolo spar every other day.  I thought that we all had an agreement on it."  Gohan saw that his mother wasn't totally convinced yet so he tried again. 

"Remember?  I would go with Mr. Piccolo if I promised to devote everyday that I'm not out training to my studies. Remember mom?"  He hoped that that would solve all of this and that she would let him go with Piccolo. Finally it had appeared that Chi-Chi had calmed down enough to let Gohan go.  Sadly thou that wasn't the case.

"I don't care what we agreed on!  I am getting sick of this Gohan.  You shouldn't be out there putting yourself in danger so often."  Piccolo had heard enough.  They were already far behind schedule and the more they delayed the less sun they would have.  

"Listen woman Gohan needs as much training as he can get.  He just can't…"

"WHO was taking to you? Look you stupid Namek I really don't care what you do but I don't want you dragging my son along for the ride."

"Watch your tongue woman or"

"Or what?  What are you going to do?"  Gohan saw that this could only lead to far more ugly things than a screaming match so he, once again, tried to diffuse the situation.

"Come on you guys.  It doesn't have to be this way."  Two set of angry eyes turned to him and he shrunk back until he felt that he was invisible or wished he were.  Then the voices came almost identical in their intensity.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"  Gohan just wanted to get away from there he couldn't stand it anymore.  Ever since they decided to spar he felt like the only ones that were sparring where his mother and his sensei.  The two continued their rampage on each other.

"How dare you?  You can't talk to my son like that.  "Who do you think you are?"

"Me look at you and how you treat him, you overbearing b…" But before he had that chance to finish is sentence they heard a loud scream.  They both turned to see a glowing Gohan staring at them demanding silence.  

"That's it I've had it!!  Look mom I know how you feel about me fighting but I'm sorry it's a part of who I am and I just can't change that over night.  I promised that I would study harder than I've ever done but you have to trust me to do it.  And you Piccolo chill out!  I will be waiting for you in the usual spot, so whenever you feel that you have had enough of this useless bickering please feel free to join me!"  And with that Gohan rose from the ground and slowly started drifting away.

"Well aren't you going to go follow him?  It seems, once again, that I am the bad guy. And do you know what _piccolo _I don't deserve it!"   With that Chi-Chi turned away thinking the conversation to be over only to be pulled back towards a peeved Namek.  Piccolo grabbed both of Chi-Chi's arms and pushed her entire body up against a wall of the house also bringing his body against hers just to make sure that she wouldn't get away. 

"DON'T DESERVE IT! Listen to me woman you …" But Piccolo never finished the statement.  Instead he turned his head to see if Gohan was truly out of site.  Satisfied that the two where truly alone, Piccolo scooped Chi-Chi in his arms and took her inside.  

"Huh I thought he would never leave."  Piccolo smiled down at his precious cargo and Chi-Chi only smiled back letting out a contended sigh.  Piccolo maneuvered over to the couch where he laid Chi-Chi softly against the cushions.  He slowly brought his body closer to hers and whispered into her ear.

"So, Chi-Chi, please tell me what is it that you do deserve?"  Chi-Chi didn't say anything, instead she placed both of her hands on either side of Piccolo's head and tenderly kissed his awaiting lips."

Yes many things did go back to normal after those two years but not everything.  And as Piccolo held Chi-Chi in his arms he was thankful that in time some things do change.  

The End or is it … you let me know ok!!!!!

Ja and thanks for reading!

Jade


End file.
